The Theory of Forever
by lindseylou1212
Summary: This is just Alex and Brit's life after they get married. This is the same family as my other story "Cruz Control". Just the kids growing up and Alex and Brit growing more and more in love. Please read and review!
1. Alex 1

**Hey, so I just wanted to write a fanfiction about Britany and Alex's life. I wanted to use the same family, because simply I have fallen in love with the family I have written. (sorry if that sounds self centered) I hope you guys love reading this story. This chapter isn't betaed. I didn't want to wait to get this proofread, if it wasn't going to be a hit. If I get reviews I know that you guys appricate it and I'll surly write more. Don't worry more is coming from Cruz and Lia in my other story =). **

* * *

><p><strong>Alex <strong>

Years ago if you would have told me that I wouldn't be in The Latino Blood until I died, I would have called you crazy. If you would've told me that I would graduate high school, then college, and eventually grad school, I would've called you a liar. If you told me that I would marry a white girl from the north side, I would call you _loco_, and if you told me that I would go on to find a cure that people have been searching for, for a long time, I would've told you that you were full of it. Lastly, if you told me that I would become a father to four beautiful children, I would've asked if they were illegitimate.

* * *

><p>Throughout high school, I was on the wrong path. I was in a gang, which eventually killed my best friend. Seeing Paco die made me open my eyes. I moved to Mexico with <em>mi madre y hermonos, <em>in order to get away from the rage of the LB. I came back in order to get out of The Blood. Once I did, I decided that there was more to my life.

I had lost Brittany the same night I lost Paco. She was still alive, but I told her to get out of my life. I'd realized I wanted to be in her life forever, as soon as she walked out. I knew I had to get her back. So I applied to University of Colorado and got accepted. I won Brit back and promised her I would be with her forever. Now here I was at my wedding reception, dancing with the love of my life.

"I can't believe we're married," Brittany whispered in my ear as we danced our first dance, our family and friends watching us.

"Better believe it, _Mamacita_. You're stuck with me now," I whispered back.

She chuckled against my neck and tingles shot down my spine. I put my cheek on the top of her head and drew her closer to me.

"_Te quiero_," I mumbled.

"I love you too," She said as the first song ended.

We danced a few more songs. More couples joined us on the dance floor, including my brother, Carlos, and his girlfriend Kiara. Carlos had been deployed for nine months to the middle east. He's been away from Kiara for the whole time and couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Keep it in your pants," My youngest brother, Luis, told him as he walked by dragging a girl by the hand.

"_Cierra la boca_, Luis," Carlos hissed at him.

"Both of you shut your mouths," I told both of them.

They rolled their eyes and went back to dancing with their _chicas._

The song changed to a fast song and I wrapped my arms around Brittany's waist, and we swayed to the beat as one. We were one on the dance floor and we were going to be one for the rest of our lives.

We went to Cancun on our honeymoon. It was Brit's idea to go to Mexico. She wanted to see where the Fuentes' came from. We didn't come from Cancun, but this way we could stay in a nice place and I could also show her the way my family lived.

The plan was to stay in Cancun for two weeks. As soon as we touched down at the Cancun airport we caught a cab. The streets of Cancun were kind of scary even I would fear for my life if I took a wrong turn. I could tell Brit was trying to put on a brave face, but she was clutching my hand pretty tightly.

"How about we stay on the resort," I asked her.

She looked at me, her blue eyes full of relief, "only if you want to."

I chuckled, "I think we'll have more fun on the resort."

"Is this how your parents grew up? Is this what it was like when you moved back here?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, not really. We lived in a quieter city."

She nodded and inched even closer to me, "You're gonna protect me, right?"

I chuckled, "_Mamacita_, why do you think I married you?"

We were five days into our vacation when Brit started getting sick. She was too tired to do anything and I swear she popped way to many Advil.

I laid down next to her on the bed and asked, "You okay?"

She folded her arm over her eyes, "I'm sorry, Alex. I think I'm getting my period. I mean I was supposed to get it two weeks ago."

I played with her hair, "Tell me what hurts?"

"My head, my back, and my boobs."

I grinned at her, "You want a massage?"

She chuckled and turned so that we were facing each other, "I'm sorry, I ruined our honeymoon."

I mumbled in her ear, "Nah, you could never do that."

She buried her head in my chest, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered to her as her breathing got slower.

She was fast asleep when I lifted the covers up and placed them over our entangled bodies. I sat and listened to her easy breathing for awhile, before drifting off into a deep sleep myself.

"Hey," I greeted Brittany as she woke up the next morning.

She smiled, but then her smile twisted into a grimace. Flinging the covers off, she got to her feet and dashed for the bathroom.

I got to my feet too, "Brit?"

She dropped down in front of the toilet and vomited violently. I collected her hair in my fingers and held it back from her face.

While I sat there and rubbed her back, something clicked in my head. I knew that this wasn't PMS. I knew there was a reason why she wasn't getting her period.

After a few minutes of hurling Brit wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. "You okay?" I asked.

She looked down at the swirling water in the toilet and whispered, "Yeah."

She stood up and I handed her, her toothbrush. She took it and started brushing her teeth.

I leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, "Brit, is there any way you could be pregnant?"

She froze, her toothbrush hanging out her mouth.

"I mean, Brit, you're two weeks late. You're boobs and back hurt. Now you're hurling in the morning."

She shook her head and spit in the sink, "No, no that can't be right. Alex, I'm not pregnant."

I sighed, "Brit, you have to admit that all the symptoms are there."

She shook her head, "No, I can't be. We just got married!"

I chuckled, "We had sex before we were married, Brit."

She looked at me, her face pale, "How do we know if I am?"

I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, "I'll go buy a test."

She nodded against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and broke away from her.

There was a little drug store in the lobby. There was only a few aisles and only one type of pregnancy test. I grabbed three and paid the lady at the desk. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

I gave her a slight smile and ran up to mine and Brit's room. Brittany was on the bed, staring at the wall. Her face was ghostly white and her eyes were glossy with tears.

"I'm scared," She muttered as I sat down next to her.

I pulled her into another hug, "It'll be okay. Hey, we don't even know if it's true or not."

She nodded and took the tests from my hand, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Alex!" She called a couple seconds later.

I got to my feet and rushed to the door, "What's wrong?"

"The directions are all in Spanish!" She yelled back through the door.

I sighed, "Can I come in?"

She hesitated but yelled, "Yeah!"

I opened the door and took the directions from her. I translated them for her and sat against the wall as she did what the directions told her to do.

"Okay, how long do we wait?" She asked washing her hands.

I looked at the directions, "Five minutes."

She sighed and came and sat on my lap, "Are you scared?"

I shook my head, "No. Brit, it's just a baby. You could have a little you and me floating in you. What's so scary about that?"

She shrugged, "Babies take a lot. They need to be fed and changed. They need love."

I brushed a kiss on her jaw line, "Don't we have a lot of love?"

She moaned, "I guess we do."

"We can handle a baby. We'll be good parents, even if we don't know what we're doing."

She smiled, "It's been five minutes."

"You want me to look?"

She nodded and shifted off of me. I got to my feet and walked to the counter.

I held the clean part of the test and looked at it.

I looked at her a smile spreading across my face, "Do you need translations for what a plus sign means?"

* * *

><p><strong>So be kind and Review. Tell me what you think. Do you want me to keep writing? 'Cause I surly want to keep writing both my stories! I love you guys for reading and love you even more for reviewing. Totally makes my day when I see emails from fanfiction!<strong>


	2. Brittany 2

**Hello there fanfiction and beyond. I decided to go on with this story. I don't know what's up, but this chapter isn't Betaed either, so don't yell at me for bad grammar and that kind of crap. So just read and tell me what you think. Is anybody else excited about the Packers looking just as good as last year? Things have been crazy here with the opening game Thursday. Haha sorry, just had to throw that out there. So tell me what you think and gave me some suggestions if you want. **

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany<strong>

It's funny, how you never realize how you got here until you go through giving somebody else life. A baby's in you for nine months. That's nine months of morning sickness, strange cravings, and extreme hunger. Then you go into labor for twelve hours. That's twelve hours of screaming, crushing Alex's hand, and eventually breaking down and getting something to relieve the pain. Then there's a baby, and everything else is forgotten.

It was just a little after three a.m. and I just woke up from the most strange dream of my life. It was one of those dreams that you only really take one thing from it. The only thing I could really remember was Paco, Alex's best friend who sacrificed his life to save Alex. Paco was laughing in the dream, just like he always did when he was alive.

I looked around the room. Alex was collapsed on the loveseat in the corner of the room, his breathing slow and even. My new born son, who still didn't have a name, was in the nursery for the night so Alex and I could get some sleep before we took him home.

His name was still a mystery. We didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born. We talked about names. We even narrowed it down to two names for boys, Diego and Maximo. Once he came out we didn't see him as either. Alex said it was the blue eyes, I knew he was teasing me.

I cried when I first saw the baby. Alex cried when he first saw him too. It was just surreal, all of a sudden they put a baby in your arms and your expected to protect it. I give the protection part to Alex, I'll strive to be the soccer mom.

Alex flinched on the couch, and sat up. He was looking around, confused for a second. Then he laid eyes on me and smiled.

"Hey, you awake too?" He asked.

"I nodded, I had a weird dream."

He smiled, "Me too. What was yours about?"

I watched him get up from the couch and come over to sit at the foot of my bed.

I sighed, "Paco."

He looked at me, disbelief in my eyes, "Mine too."

"But he was laughing, he was happy, Alex."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know. That stupid laugh he always had."

I laughed and then I something clicked, "Do you think he's trying to tell us something?"

"Like what?" He asked putting his warm hands around my cold feet.

"Like that he's here. That he's watching us."

Alex was quiet for a long time, lost in his thoughts, but he finally spoke, "I think we should name the baby after him."

I thought about this for awhile and a slow smile spread across my face, "Yeah, Paco is perfect."

He grinned and muttered, "Paco Fuentes."

"He needs a middle name."

"You pick the middle name."

"Shouldn't we pick it together?"

"If it's horrible, I'll veto."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Alex."

He chuckled and found a way to lay next to me. We were sharing a pillow.

"Maybe we should give him an English name too. I mean he is half white too."

He smiled, "Okay, but it can't be a total gringo name. I draw the line at Robert."

"What's wrong with Robert?"

He shuddered, "Just not for my kid."

"Our kid," I corrected him.

He sighed, "_Sí_, I knew it took the two of us. If I remember it was a pretty good time."

"I hope he doesn't have your sick mind."

"I hope he has your looks."

I rolled my eyes, "What about Taylor for a middle name?"

He cocked his head to the side, "I like it."

"Well I'm glad it's up to your standards. I swear you're acting more and more like a north-sider every day."

He glared at me, "You take that back."

I shook my head, "Never."

He sighed in defeat and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to bed. You probably should get some sleep too, it's gonna be a long eighteen years."

The next day we brought Paco home. Alex drove the slowest I have ever seen him drive on the way home from the hospital. Paco slept the whole way, snuggled into his car seat. I sat next to him the whole way home, praying he didn't start screaming.

We got to our apartment complex in one piece, Paco still sound asleep. Alex unbuckled Paco's car seat and helped me out too. I was still sore from the day I gave birth, it hurt to move around too much. Alex carried Paco up to our apartment, while I slowly made my way.

"_Bienvenido a casa_, Paco," Alex whispered to our sleeping son, welcoming him home.

Alex set him down in his car seat and looked at me, "Now what?"

I chuckled, "Maybe we should put him in his crib or something."

Alex nodded and bent over, unstrapping Paco, and cradling him in his arms. Paco stirred a little and opened his eyes. He gawked at Alex for awhile and then he yawned, closing his eyes again.

"Okay, Paco, let's go check out your room," Alex whispered to him again.

Alex walked slowly with Paco, I think he was afraid that he would shake him too much.

"You're not gonna drop him," I told my husband.

He looked up at me for a second, "I know, I don't want to wake him up!"

I sighed and opened the door to the nursery for him.

We spent months getting this room ready for the baby. The walls were supposed to be yellow, but when I sent Alex and his brother, Luis, to go get paint they came back with sea green. They claimed yellow was too boring.

Somehow the Fuentes boys convinced me to work with the green. I decided that the green was more boyish, but if we had a girl it would work too. Alex begged me not to have a theme, he claimed that they were cheesy. I gave in to him, and just decorated the nursery with matching dark wood furniture, and different shades of green trinkets, bedding, and rugs.

I watched as Alex placed a kiss on Paco's tiny, wrinkled forehead and lowered him down into the crib. We sat there for a couple minutes standing side by side watching our son wiggle in his sleep.

"He's really ours," I breathed.

Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulder and drew me into his chest, "He really is."

Then the tears started. The doctor said I would be overly hormonal for the next few weeks. I buried my head into Alex's shirt and he looked down at me, eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I sobbed into his chest.

He sighed and led me to our room, and sat me on the bed. He sat down next to me and pulled me back so we were both laying down. He shushed me and rubbed circles in my back. He knew that I really wasn't upset, he knew there was nothing to say, so he didn't say anything.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I know my eyes snapped open at the sound of a sharp cry. I was on Alex's chest and he twitched under me, but didn't wake up. I sighed and got to my feet.

Paco was crying, his face purple and scrunched up. I bent down and carefully picked him up and cradled him. I figured he had to be hungry, I don't know how long I'd been sleeping. So I made him a bottle in the kitchen with one hand, while I cradled him in the other.

He took the bottle after a few attempts and then he started sucking. I sighed, relieved that I knew what he needed. Paco's eyes found mine. We had the same eyes. As I looked in his eyes, my eyes, I couldn't help but feel a connection.

I maneuvered my way to the living room and very carefully sat on the couch. My body was soar and I was afraid of jostling Paco too much. I watched his suck the bottle and the tears started coming again.

Looking at my newborn son I sobbed, "Mommy, loves you. She'll always love you, even if you turn out to have your father's cockiness."

* * *

><p><strong>So please review, because this isn't my first priority right now, Cruz Control is, but if enough people review I will make it right up there with Cruz Control. Speaking of Cruz Control a new chapter will be up soon, I sent one to my Beta yesterday, but I don't know if she'll get at it. So thanks for all the support!<strong>

** Go Pack Go!**


	3. Alex 3

**Okay here's chapter three! I hope you like it, sorry it took me so long. I don't have a Beta so bear with me. I have to go school now. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

Paco's first birthday came way to fast. It felt like just yesterday that I was holding him in my arms for the first time. At the same time it felt like I hadn't slept for a full night in a hundred years.

Brit, Paco, and I had settled into a routine the last year.

Paco woke up every day at 2:38 A.M. We switched days getting up with him. Half the time I got up with him during Brit's turn. We changed his diaper and gave him a bottle, before setting him back into his crib.

I had to get up at 5:00 A.M. for work. Sometimes Paco would get up with me and eat breakfast, other times he would sleep through me making noise. Brittany always slept through me getting ready.

Once I was ready for work, I either put Paco in bed with Brit, if he decided to get up with me, if he didn't I would slip through the door quietly. I worked six to one. Brit worked at a different clinic and she didn't go in until eight. She always dropped Paco off at _mi'amá's_ before she went to work.

After work I picked Paco up from _mi'ama's_. I always had to wake him up from a nap when I picked him up, so he was always crabby on the way home. Once I got Paco home he either was in a better mood or passed out cold. When he woke up from a nap on his own he was crazy. He had way too much energy and we played all afternoon.

Brit worked until three. Of course with the way she drove and the many pit-stops she made she didn't get home until four. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday that gave me just enough time to give her a quick kiss (or sometimes rather long when I couldn't control myself) and I had to run out the door and be at class by five.

The days I didn't have class we hung out as a family. I made dinner, since Brittany could only cook pasta and frozen pizza, and we sat around the kitchen and ate. Paco didn't really eat what I made, but he was good at smashing it with his tiny fists. After dinner Brit did dishes, while I gave Paco a bath. Then we sat in the living room and both played with Paco, until eight o'clock when we put him to bed.

After eight was Brittany and me time. Sometimes we just sat on the couch and watched TV. Other times things got heated. It felt good to have her pretty much anytime I wanted her. It felt really good.

On the days that I had school. I didn't get home until nine. I was going for my master's in Chemistry and that would take around two years at the pace I was going. After I got home, Brit was usually sleeping with Paco in our bed. I was always the bad guy and put Poc back into his crib, so that he wouldn't get too spoiled. Of course he would always wake up and I had to calm him back down. After that I collapsed into a deep sleep.

On the night before Paco's first birthday I had school, but it was a Friday. When I got home from school Brit was awake, baking a cake. Paco was fast asleep in his room.

"_Hola, Mamacita_," I greeted her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her right below the ear.

She stopped doing what she was doing for a second and relaxed a little into me.

"I don't think I've ever seen you bake anything," I told her.

"That's because the last time I tried to bake something it didn't turn out that good," She muttered.

I chuckled and pulled her even tighter to me, "How long do you have to let that bake?"

"Twenty more minutes," she muttered.

"That's enough time, right?"

"Enough time for what?" She asked sarcastically.

I groaned and pulled her into our bedroom. Gently I laid her on the bed and positioned myself on top of her.

As we kissed, clothes were coming off. I think she started to tug off my pants before I reached for hers. Pretty soon I was on top of her, my weight distributed on my arms, and nothing was between us except for our underwear.

I was muttering in Spanish without realizing it. I couldn't even grasp what I was saying, I made no sense. I always did this when I was overcome with desire.

"Alex," Brittany sighed.

I met her eyes for a second before reaching for her panties, "You're beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

She pulled me closer to her and I couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was playing with the elastic of my boxers, a cry shrieked out of the baby monitor.

"He'll be fine," I muttered playing tugging down her panties finally.

"Alex," She muttered and pulled my boxers down.

Paco kept crying and it was hard to concentrate on each other.

"I can't do this with him screaming," Brit muttered and pushed me off of her.

I groaned and slammed into a pillow, while she got dressed and hurried out of the room to get Paco.

After she left I sighed and reached for my boxers, just as Paco was crawling into our room. The little bugger couldn't walk yet, but he was close. He was always pulling up on everything.

I bent down and scooped him up, "Did anybody ever tell you payback's a bitch?"

He reached for a lock of my hair and muttered a stream of baby talk.

"I'm telling you Poc, you're gonna regret this."

He looked at me and laughed his high-pitched laugh. I chuckled at him and started tickling his belly.

I carried him into the kitchen where Brit was taking her cake out of the oven. It didn't look like a cake at all.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked me slamming the concoction on the counter.

I looked at it, "Ah, did you put flour in it?"

She nodded.

"Butter?"

Another nod.

"Eggs?"

She started to nod, but then stopped, "Shit, I forgot the eggs."

I laughed, "Well you gave it a good try."

She glared at me, "I hate you."

I raised my eyebrows and shifted Paco, "Didn't seem that way just a little while ago."

She glared at me again.

I chuckled and nodded to Paco, "Why is he up, anyways?"

"He fell asleep without dinner. You should probably give him some food."

I sighed and plopped him in his highchair. He automatically started banging his fits against the tray.

"_Jesús Cristo, niño_," I muttered plopping a couple crackers down for him.

"What time is your family coming over tomorrow?" She asked me.

I looked at her, "I don't know."

She gave me one of those looks that told me I was in trouble, "You were supposed to ask your mother when you picked up Paco."

I threw my hands up, "I'm sorry your son was screaming and I couldn't really shout over him."

"Well then call your brother and find out!"

"Which one?"

She rolled her eyes, "The one that's not in Iraq!"

"Fuck," I muttered.

Carlos was deployed to Iraq about a month ago and sometimes I forgot that he wasn't living around here anymore. I worried about my little brother being over there, but I knew Carlos could hold his own.

So I tried to call Luis, but of course he didn't answer.

"They'll show up when they show up," I told Brit as she was washing Paco's face.

She sighed, "Sometimes I wish my parents wanted to be involved in my life."

I sighed and lifted Paco out of his chair and set him on the floor, "Brit, you know how I want your parents to be involved in your life too. You know how much I blame myself."

She softened and looked at me, "Don't blame yourself. You were a far better choice than them."

I gave her a half smile and glanced at the clock, it was already almost eleven.

I looked at Paco who was trying to eat his foot, "How are you still up?" I asked.

He looked at me and raised his hands indicating he wanted up. I picked him up and bounced him around.

"Maybe you should put him to bed and we can pick up where we left off," She said with that devilish smirk she always gave me when she was in the mood for sex.

I smiled and walked Paco to his room.

Of course he didn't want to go to sleep. Every time I set him down he would cry and scream.

Brit poked her head in, "I changed my mind. I'm tiered, I'm going to sleep."

She smiled at me and headed back to our room.

"She's a tease, Poc. All women are crazy," I whispered into Paco's ear.

I finally gave up and carried Paco to our room. I laid him in the bed in-between Brit and me. He curled up right next to Brit and fell asleep almost immediately.

"So much for not spoiling him," I muttered to my half sleeping wife.

She chuckled and I laid down next to them and matched my breathing to theirs.

Paco woke me up at seven the next morning by giving me a sloppy kiss on the check. Of course he let Brit sleep.

I carried Paco to the living room.

"Happy birthday, _chico_," I told him.

He nodded and grabbed a piece of my hair and yanked it.

"Ow."

He laughed and did it again.

That went on for a little while until I finally laid him down to change his diaper. Then I fed him and started making breakfast for Brit and myself.

Brittany got out of bed right before breakfast was done. Paco was sitting on the floor banging on a pot with a spoon.

"Happy birthday, Paco!" Brit shrieked.

Paco gaped at her and hit his pot once more. Then he laughed.

Brit turned to me and walked into my arms, "One year ago this all happened."

"It's been the best year of my life," I muttered into her hair.

"Mine too," She muttered back.

Paco laughed.

Luis and Mamá came at four. That was enough time for me to run out and get a decent cake and find food of some sort. I decided on tacos. You could never go wrong with tacos with my family.

So it was a quiet first birthday party for Paco. He was in a good mood all hyped on cake and ice cream.

Luis and I played with Paco on the floor of the living room, while Mamá and Brittany talked in the kitchen. Paco ended up passing up in Luis' arms around nine. He had way too much birthday.

Mamá and Luis left soon after Brit put Paco to bed. Once they were out the door we both gave each other a look and this time Paco didn't wake up to stop us this time.


	4. Brittany 4

**Hey guys, decided to update this story for once. I'm listening to Blink 182 and Mat Kearney I suggest you check both their recent albums out, I'm always in the mood to write when I listen to them! Sorry I'll you get to reading now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany <strong>

I groaned as the alarm clock buzzed in my ear. Alex stirred and reached over me to slap the off button.

"I say you quit work," I muttered to him.

"Sounds good," he said with a yawn.

I watched as he flung the covers off and wondered blindly to the bathroom. I snuggled deeper into the pillow as I heard him turn the shower on.

We'd been married for almost two years now. Two years of Alex getting up at five AM and me not seeing him until nine PM most nights.

All that was about to end, because that Sunday Alex was going to graduate grad school. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Once he graduated officially he could land a better job and we would have a lot more time as a family.

Paco was eighteen months and a monster. Don't get me wrong he was a cute little monster and could be sweet when he wanted to, but most of the time he opted to being a hellion.

Paco loved to run. He ran all day all over our tiny apartment. He would even tire Alex out. He also discovered the joys of climbing everything he saw. If we left him alone in a room for even a second he would manage to climb on anything.

One time I left the room to go to the bathroom while he was happily playing with his toys. I came back to find him standing on the kitchen table with no chairs around to help him up. I still don't know how he did it.

He was sleeping through the night though and didn't get up with Alex anymore in the mornings. He was a good eater too and barley cried.

Alex came out of the shower and dug around for a clean pair of boxers. It was Friday and he had his last day of class later that night. He'd been stressing out over exams and papers for the last week or two. Which put him in a cranky mood around me and Paco.

Once he pulled on his boxers he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm married to a smart guy," I said as he pulled me close to him.

He chuckled, "Well we'll see if I graduate."

"Oh, you know you're going to graduate."

He smiled, "Yeah."  
>I laughed and then yawned, "When you going to look for a normal job?"<p>

He started playing with my hair, "Soon. My professor told me that there was a need for Epidemiologists. He said I would be a great person for that job."

"You mean the people who try to find a way to control diseases?"

He tapped my nose, "Exactly that."

"You gonna be rich?"

"Nope," He said popping the "p" and getting to his feet.

I grinned, "You gonna at least get Pac a proper place to run around?"

He grinned, "Maybe."

He started pulling clothes on and getting ready for work. I rolled to my side.

"I'm going to sleep. Good luck on your last day of school," I told him before closing my eyes.

He chuckled as I started to drift back into sleep.

I felt him give me a kiss on the forehead before heading out the door.

I woke up six thirty. I got myself in the shower before Paco got up. As I was putting my clothes on my stomach twisted and I sprinted to the toilet.

I puked up everything I ate the night before and watch it as it flushed down the toilet. Completely disgusted I brushed my teeth. I felt completely normal as I made my way to Paco's room. I hoped I wasn't getting sick.

Paco was just waking up. He sat sleepily in the middle of his crib yawning and rubbing his little hands against his eyes.

"Hi, Bud! You ready to get up?" I asked.

He reached up for me and muttered, "_Sí_."

Alex loved to talk to Paco in Spanish. Paco was picking it and spoke just as much Spanish as English. Alex gave up on teaching me Spanish a long time ago, he wasn't patient enough. My fear was that one day Paco and Alex would make a plan to revolt against me using Spanish.

I brought him into the kitchen, his head sleepily on my shoulder. I plopped him in his highchair and gave him a yogurt.

Paco was probably the cutest kid, maybe I'm just saying that because he's my kid, but still. He had Alex's unruly mop of black hair and his tan skin. He had my eyes and face. His personality was a mixture of both of us. He was smart like Alex, always observing things, but he liked to talk like me.

He silently spooned yogurt in his mouth as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I tried to figure out why I suddenly threw up like that. I wasn't one to throw up, in fact the last time I threw up was when I was in Mexico.

I dropped the spoon in my coffee with a gasp thinking about Mexico. I realized I couldn't put my finger on when I had my last period. I'd been really tiered lately, like coming home and crashing with Paco tiered.

"Paco, I think _Mamá_ needs to call _Papá_," I said using the only Spanish Alex and I agreed on.

Paco looked at me and grinned, yogurt all over.

I called Alex's cell phone, but I heard the echo of the ring coming from our bedroom.

I sighed and decided to just go on with the rest of the day. I cleaned Paco up, got him dressed, and in the car.

Alex's mom was sitting on the couch like always watching the news.

"_Buenos días_,_ hijos._" She said taking Paco from my hands.

"Hi," I said setting his diaper bag down.

She cocked her head to the side, "You don't look so good. You and Alejandro?"

I sighed and collapsed onto the couch, "I think I'm pregnant."

Her eyes grew wide and sparkled with hope, "You think? This isn't for sure?"

I shook my head, "I just started puking this morning. The last time I puked was when I was pregnant with him," I said nodding to Paco.

She smiled, "I think we should find out."

"Right now?" I asked.

"¡Sí! Call work! Tell them you're sick!" She said plopping Paco down on the carpet and grabbing her car keys.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the drug store! We're going to see if you're pregnant."

Without another word she scampered through the door, a huge smile spread across her face. As for me I wasn't as happy as this idea.

Alex and I never talked about how many kids we wanted and whether we wanted another one so soon. We weren't in the best place, financially. His loans for school were stacking up, and our jobs weren't doing enough.

I would've much rather be finding this out this news with Alex, but I guess his mother was the next best thing. We've grown close the last few years. She considered me a daughter and loved me like her own. My parents still weren't talking to me.

I called my boss and told her that I was coming down with the flu. She said that it was going around and that I should stay home. When she mentioned that the flu was going around my stomach did a flip of hope. Maybe I wasn't pregnant.

Alex's mom was back short time later. A bag filled with pregnancy tests. I mean at least ten.

She handed me one and I took it with shaky hands.

"I don't have to pee," I said.

She sighed and handed me a glass of water, "Drink up!"

I groaned and downed the water and waited for it to pass. She handed me another glass with raised eyebrows looking at all the tests.

Paco didn't like having the attention on him, he started climbing the coffee table. I got him down in time and his _abuela_ scooped him up.

A half hour passed and I had to pee bad. I grabbed a few tests and ran to the bathroom. I peed on the sticks and brought them out to my mother in law.

She smiled and put them on the coffee table. I took Paco and curled into a ball on the couch.

"Can I take a nap?" I asked.

She sighed, "can't you wait until these tests show?"

My eyes were drooping already and I couldn't keep them open.

I dreamt of babies and more babies. I drempt that I had sixteen babies at one time and they all looked like Paco.

When I opened my eyes I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Paco wasn't curled up next to me anymore.

I glanced at the clock, it was one thirty already.

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath.

"Brit, you awake?" Alex's voice came from the kitchen.

I hitched my breath and refused to meet his eyes, "Yeah."

He came next to me and sat down his eyebrows raised. He lifted a test from the coffee table and showed it to me. Two pink lines were present and my heart sang and sank at the same time.

I looked at him and he looked back at me something stirring in his eyes. Just as I was about to say something, I don't know what, he broke out into one of the biggest grins I had ever seen.

"_Mamacita_, why did you think I was going to be mad? You know I love you and Paco. I want our family to grow. Don't be nervous, it's going to work out. It's going to be wonderful, just like with Pac," He said pulling me into a hug.

"Really?" I asked tears brimming in my eyes.

He nodded wiping at his own eyes.

His mother came in then with a big smile on her face.

"You two are my new favorite children," she said setting Paco down.

"Ma, who were your favorites before us?" Alex asked pulling Paco onto his lap.

"Carlos and Kiara, their wedding was beautiful!"

Alex made a face, "And ours wasn't?"

She shook her head, "Yours was, although I didn't care for the meal we had. Carlos had _Mexicano_ food at his wedding."

Alex rolled his eyes, "So we're bringing another baby into this family where food and unprotected sex is about the only thing that gets praised."

She shook her head, "I'm not for unprotected sex, just if you get a baby out of it and your married."

I shook my head and Alex sighed, "I think it's best if we keep the baby away from _mi madre_."

I nodded in agreement, trying to hide a smile.

His mom looked at him and then me, "Fine, no food for you two!"

Alex shrugged, "It's okay I'd take unprotected sex over food."

"Alejandro if you didn't have a baby in your hands right now I would slap you!"

Alex smirked at me and my heart fluttered like it used to. I knew that this baby was going to loved. I knew that we would make it work somehow. I just knew that it was all going to okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me your feedback, positive or negative. I love it all! Also I'm in search for a beta so if you want to help me out please inbox me!<strong>


	5. Alex 5

**Bet you guys thought I gave up on this story. I didn't, I just kind of put off for a while and really wanted to focus on my other story. I found some free time and really wanted to update this story so I can start writing more for it. Well anyways tell me what you think, whether it's stupid or cool. Give me ideas or suggestions, I'll always take them! Thanks for reading, please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

Women are hard to please, but when they're in labor they're impossible to please.

The moment Brit went into labor she was in pain. It wasn't like when she had Paco, the pain came on slow. When she went into labor the second time, she went in fast.

Luckily I was at home when her water broke. It was a Sunday afternoon and Luis and I were playing on the living room floor with Paco. Brit and Mamá were talking in the kitchen. Luis and Mamá always came over on Sundays, it was a tradition.

Carlos and Kiara announced that they were going to have their first baby two months after we found out Brittany was pregnant again. Carlos had just gotten home from Iraq and Mamá officially named them her new favorite children.

Paco had his second birthday two months before the baby was born. He was starting to talk more and more. By talk I mean words that made sense. The terrible twos weren't really a factor with Pac, he just found the new joys of drawing on the walls.

Luis and I were stacking blocks with Paco when we heard Brit shriek, "Oh my god!"

I scrambled to my feet, Luis wasn't far behind.

"What's going on?" I asked as we barged into the kitchen.

"My water just broke," Brit said.

Sure enough her pants were stained and a puddle was forming around her feet.

I covered my mouth, "_dios_ _mios_."

"Earth to Alejandro, your wife's in labor. Go get the bags and I'll help her into the car." Ma said.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay."

I turned to our room, Luis scooped up a curious Paco.

I grabbed the bags we had packed a few weeks ago for this moment and rushed outside to the car. Brit was already settled in the passenger side and I jogged to the driver's side.

Ma gave me a quick peck on the cheek before I climbed into the car, "we'll be in the waiting room in a little while."

I nodded and ducked into our car.

Five hours later I was holding our new born daughter. It was surreal, in five hours my life had changed.

The last of the nurses had left to give Brit and I time alone with our new addition. Tears were still dripping down Brittany's face and I had just pulled myself together.

I carefully walked to Brittany's bed with our daughter, who we still hadn't named in my hands, and sat down on the edge.

"She's beautiful," Brit muttered.

I nodded as we sat and gawked at the life we'd created.

"She needs a name," I said.

We didn't want to find out the sex of the baby and we really didn't think on a name too hard. We threw some ideas around, but learned from last time with Paco that we couldn't really choose a name until we saw her.

She was sleeping in my arms so peacefully.

"What about Alicia?" Brit asked.

She'd said it the Spanish way making the "c" soft, so it sounded like A-lee-see-a. It was beautiful hearing her say it.

"How'd you come up with that so fast?" I asked.

She smiled, "Kiara and I've been talking on the phone and feeding each other baby names. That really kind of stuck out."

"I like it," I said with the nod.

So we decided on Alicia Grace Fuentes. She was a beautiful little girl. She had my eyes and Brit's face.

Mamá and Luis brought Pac in short after.

He was half asleep in Luis' arms and wasn't at all interested in meeting his sister. He just reached out for me and I took him from Luis.

"Paco, remember how we've been talking about the new baby? She's here," Brit told Paco.

Paco turned around to look at her, "Baby?" He asked.

Mamá was holding her and I walked to where she was, Pac trying to get a better look. Once I was right next to Ma, Paco stared in amazement.

"Whoa!" He breathed, his blue eyes wide.

Everybody in the room had their eyes on him and Alicia. Everybody was astonished by the way he acted.

"Baby," he pointed and then looked at me, "Papá, baby."

"I know, Bud. That's your sister, _tu hermana_."

"Pac touch?" He asked.

"Gently, _niño_," Mamá said.

" 'tay." Pac muttered not being able to pronounce "okay".

We watched as Paco gently stroked his hand over her tiny head. His face lit up as she responded to his touch.

Then Alicia let out a squawk and he drew his hand back fast. He wrapped his arms tight around my neck and buried his head into my chest.

"Hey, Paco. It's okay," I told him.

"No," he muttered.

I looked at Brit, she looked nervous.

Mamá rolled her eyes, "relax, you two. Alejandro, it took you awhile to get used to Carlos. He's used to being the baby, it's going to take him some time to adjust."

Brit motioned for me to bring Paco to her. I did and he flopped down next to her on the bed. She pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Pac. Do you like your sister?"

He nodded.

"Are you gonna be nice to Alicia."

" 'Licia?" He asked.

"You're sister, Alicia. Are you gonna be nice to her?"

Paco looked up at her face for a second and then shook his head.

Luis laughed in the corner and I chuckled myself.

Brittany shot us both looks and we bit our lips.

Mamá changed the subject, "I'm so glad I finally have a_ niña. _I swore I was going to be cursed with male children for my whole life."

"Ma, you are aware this is not your child," I asked her.

"Yeah, but she's from the same bloodline."

I sighed and we all rolled our eyes.

The day we took Alicia home from the hospital, Paco was sick. Mamá took him to her house, so we could just deal with the new baby.

It was weird having a baby in the house again. I mean we just got over the whole baby thing with Paco and here we were starting all over again.

Our small apartment was already too small for us. Alicia's crib was set up in our bedroom and Luis and I just got done rearranging Paco's room into a toddler's room. He already hated his bed and found a way to climb into our every night.

Brit sat down on the couch, our daughter cradled in her arms.

"Why can't they stay this little forever?" She asked me, tears forming in her bright, blue eyes.

I sighed and sat down next to her, "You like this stage? I honestly think, they're boring now."

She looked up at me, "They're so precious though, it really makes you feel good about yourself, doesn't it?"

"That I had sex with my hot wife? Yeah."

She shot me a death glare, but couldn't resist a smile.

"I say you have the next one," she sighed, "I'm exhausted."

I raised an eyebrow, "The next one?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. We'll see how this one goes."

"_Mamacita_, we have one of each now. Shouldn't we be set?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. Well it's not like either of these two were planned."

I laughed, "Anyways, if we have anymore we'll have to find a bigger place."

She looked at me, she knew I was working on finding a house for us, "Alex, Alicia can't sleep in our room forever, you know?"

I shrugged, "I beg to differ. If she sleeps in our room until she moves out, there will be no way in hell that she could ever have sex like we did when we were teens."

She threw her head back, "So you're going to be one of those dads?"

I nodded, "No boy is going to ever want to come around me."

"So you're basically going to make sure our daughter stays unmarried? Jesus, Alex. She's going to die the crazy lady with eighty seven cats."

I thought for a second, "Not necessarily. She could be a dog person."

Brit opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

I laughed and got to my feet. I took Alicia from her arms and gave her mom a kiss on the head.

"Come on, go get some sleep. You know before Paco comes homes and demands all your remaining energy," I told my exhausted wife.

She sighed and got to her feet, "Okay. Wake me if you can't handle the baby."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful push to towards the bedroom, "I can handle any girl on the face of the earth. Just look at you."

She glared at me and I couldn't help but to laugh at her.

When I laughed I shook Alicia a little too much and she woke up with a wail.

Brit smiled at me, "Okay, Papá. Let's see how you handle this one. Goodnight."

I watched as she walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

I looked down at my crying newborn daughter and sighed, "You ever end up like your mother and you are going to be trouble. Don't put your Papá through that again."

For a minute she stopped crying and just looked at me.

The look of wonder she gave me could melt anybody.

I groaned in defeat as I realized that I now had two girls who held a piece of my heart.


	6. Brittany 6

**Holy cow... it's been a while. Anyways sorry it's been so long, I was focusing on my other stories, but I guess nobody likes reading those haha. Also I think there's something about writing about characters already made that kind of makes me afraid to venture too far from the book. I'm so used to making my own. So anyways here's another chapter, I'll try and upload this story more since I'm done with Cruz Control and my new story The Zion Experiment isn't going over the way I thought it would. So please read and review. Tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**Brittany**

By the time Licia was eight months we discovered that our apartment was way too small. Paco was almost three and was running around like a wild man and running into everything. Not to mention Licia's crib was still in our room, making it almost impossible to have alone time.

The months after Alicia was born were hectic, but I was sure glad we had her. She was certainly a blessing and although both Alex and I were stressing about our small apartment and Paco finally hitting the terrible twos, we looked at our kids and realized that we were meant to build their life.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Alex was on the living room floor with Alicia, she had just started crawling, and I was sitting on the couch watching them. Paco was down for his nap and the house was quiet without him roaming around.

"You know what I was thinkin'?" Alex asked me, looking up.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure glad we had Paco first."

"Why?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion.

"Because if we would've had Licia first, I think we would've thought there was something wrong with Pac."

I laughed and nodded, "You have to admit he keeps our lives interesting."

He nodded and scooped Alicia into his lap, "I've been looking at houses."

I looked at him, "What? Without me?"

"Hey don't be mad. I just wanted to get an idea of what's out there. You know find out how much it costs. Nothing serious."

I looked around at the tiny apartment we called home for our whole lives together, "We need to get out of here soon. I mean, I'm going crazy, Alex."

He sighed and caught my eye, "I know, _Mamacita._ I think we need to get Alicia her own bedroom."

I laughed, "I thought you said you wanted her in our room forever, you know so she couldn't have sex."

He raised his eyebrows, "But then I forgot, that we had to give up sex."

I laughed, "Hey look at the bright side, we don't have to worry about any more babies."

He shook his head, a black curl falling into his eye, "That's another subject I wanted to talk about."

I gave him a questionable look, "You're not pregnant are you?"

He chuckled, "No. I was just wondering if you wanted anymore kids?"

I looked at Licia for a while and shrugged, "I don't know yet. I mean, do you think we can handle anymore?"

He looked at Alicia too, "Not right now. I mean, Brit, we have a boy and a girl. I think we're okay."

"Why did you want to ask me this?"

He shrugged, " I just wanted to see how big of a house to get."

I smiled, "So you're serious about this house hunting thing?"

He looked around the apartment, just as Paco came flying out of his bedroom and into my arms, "I think we have to be."

Three months later we officially moved into a cute little house. It was on the south side of town, right next to the railroad tracks dividing the two sides. It was a safe neighborhood and all the neighbors were very welcoming.

The house wasn't much, but it was much bigger than our apartment. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen and living space were connected which we both liked and it made the whole house more homey. It was older, but the old owners just redid the kitchen and fixed up the basement. There was a big backyard for Paco to get all his energy out and run around with Alex. Best of all we got the house for a steal, since the owners were desperate to get rid of it.

Luis and Carlos helped Alex move everything into the house, while Kiara, Niki (Luis' girlfriend), their mom, and I moved things to where they were supposed to go in the house.

As soon as Carlos got back from Iraq, he moved to Colorado and proposed to Kiara. They had their first baby, Cecilia, two months after Licia was born.

While we were putting things away, Paco was helping the guys. They would hand him something light and unbreakable every now and then. The girls were sitting in the new living room chewing on toys and watching everything go on.

It took us all day to move in, but I was a nice spring day and we grilled out for dinner. The guys were in charge of the grilling while us girls made sides. Paco was loving being able to ride his big wheel up and down the driveway. He was laughing the whole time. Even the two girls were outside with the guys.

It was an amazing feeling knowing that this was going to be our first house ever as a family. Just the four of us.

"That boy treats you good," Kiara said, stirring the potato salad together.

I smiled, "No, he just wanted our room back."

"So you two can make more babies?" His mom asked me.

I laughed, "No, I think we decided we're done with the baby thing."

She raised her eyebrows, "You say that now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I mean your first two weren't planned, right?"

I felt my cheeks blushing, "We'll be more careful."

She shook her head, "Oh, you won't. I say within another year or two, you'll be excepting baby number three."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the door opened from the garage and Alex came rushing in with a bawling Paco.

"Oh God! What's wrong?" I asked rushing over to them.

"He fell off his bike," Alex muttered, setting Paco down on the counter.

"Pac, it's okay," I told him, as Alex's mom rushed over with a washcloth and rubbed it on his skinned up knees.

"Owie!" Paco screamed and kicked his legs as soon as the washcloth touched his skin.

"I'll go get some Band-Aids," Niki said, disappearing into the bathroom where we just put the first aid kit.

Alex tried to avoid eye contact with me, knowing that he would be in trouble.

When he met my glare, he threw his hands up, "I was watching him, I swear! I just took my eyes off him for a second and he was on his face."

I looked at Paco's face and sure enough his chin was skinned too.

I sighed and took the washcloth from Alex's mom and started cleaning his cuts.

"It hurts," Paco screamed, tears running down his face.

Alex put a hand on his son's head and started running his fingers through his hair, while us girls patched him up.

"There," Kiara said after putting the final Band-Aid on his chin, "Good as new."

Alex scooped him up and bounced him around a little bit.

He leaned in to kiss me, "I'm sorry," He said brushing my lips, "I won't take my eyes off him."

I sighed, "It's okay, this stuff happens to toddlers."

He smirked at me and ducked back outside with Paco, now half asleep, in his arms.

Twenty minutes later we were all gathered around the kitchen table. Paco was asleep on the couch, snuggled up in blankets and looking like an angel. Licia was on her _abuela's _lap and Cecilia was on Kiara's.

We sat around for a few hours talking and laughing. As soon as Paco woke up, Alicia crashed. Alex put her to bed in her own room for the first time in her life. Paco was all fired up when we woke up and played with his dad and uncles in the backyard, while the rest of the women and I watched and laughed at them.

By nine o'clock everybody was gone. The guys managed to tire Paco out again and Alex put him in his room, while I took a shower.

When I got out of the shower, Alex was sitting at the edge of our bed, lost in thought.

"What you thinkin' about?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He shook his head and smiled when he saw me, wearing only a towel, "The kids are asleep."

I laughed and teased him, "Yeah, well I'm tiered too."

His face fell, like Paco's did after we tell him he can't have a cookie.

I laughed and leaned in to meet his lips. He groaned as I snaked my tongue in his mouth.

He pulled back for a second, his eyes blazing with passion, "Come on, _chica, _let's give our self a house warming gift."

I rolled my eyes, "You are so corny."

He chuckled and pulled me down onto the bed, "I don't care, as long as you still love me."

I smiled against his lips and whispered, "I'll love you forever."

And with that he couldn't take it anymore and tore the towel that covered body off and it landed on the floor with a thud.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Love you all.<p> 


	7. Alex 7

**"We could all use a little hope. The feeling that everything is gonna be okay and that someone is there to make sure of that."**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

By the time Paco was four and Alicia was two our house had really started to become a mess at all times.

Paco was in preschool and was impossible to get up and get ready in the morning. He liked school, though. His teacher was highly impressed with some of his skills. That brought reassurance to Brit and I that we weren't total fuck-ups.

Alicia was in her terrible twos, but was nowhere as terrible as Paco was at that stage. She was smart for her age. I mean she was putting together complete sentences and communicating with us in both Spanish and English. She was even grasping the concept of potty training already. Paco, compared to his sister, was dumb as a rock at two.

Brit had managed to get a job at the same lab I worked at. She worked under me, but it felt good to have her around me all day.

Mi mamá still watched Licia and Paco, on the days he didn't have school, at her house. They loved their _abuela. _I have to admit that Ma treated her grandkids different than my brother and I at that age. She was a lot gentler, more relaxed, and not to mention a lot more patient. It also helped that her boyfriend was always around too. Don't get me wrong Reyes is a cool guy, but it's just a bit weird seeing Mamá date for the first time in years.

Recently I'd been putting in long hours in the lab. Most days I would work twelve to fifteen hours. We were close to a breakthrough on a project we'd been working on for a long time.

Brittany was the one always picking up the kids and feeding them at night. I'd be lucky if I got home in time to help with their bath or even to put them to bed. I missed doing all that.

It was another late night in the lab and I was the only one left in the giant building, trying to catch up on some paper work that I'd been trying to put off. I looked at the clock and it was almost ten o'clock.

I sighed and decided it was time to call it a day. I was tiered, hungry, and I just wanted to see my wife's face before she turned in for the night, considering I was too late to see my kids.

I got home at quarter after ten, only to walk into complete chaos.

I took one look around the house and my stress level rose instantly.

Our walls were covered in Paco's drawings, juice was spilt on the carpet, toys were flung all over the place, and the TV was in some language that I couldn't understand.

Brittany was scrubbing the table, trying to get some foreign substance off it. She looked up at me briefly and went back to work.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, the stress making my voice louder than I intended.

She refused to look at me, "I fell asleep and Paco got into a bunch of stuff."

"You fell asleep?"

She looked up and spat, "Yeah! I did, I'm freakin' tiered all the time, Alex."

I shook my head and muttered, "Join the club."

She gawked at me, "Are you kidding me, Alex? Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

I looked at her in disbelief, my anger raising the tone of my voice, "Brit, I just worked fifteen hours! Fifteen fuckin' hours and you're telling me I shouldn't be tiered?"

I grabbed a sponge from the sink and started scrubbing at a wall.

She sighed, "I work 24 hours a day. Being a mother of two kids is hard, Alex. And you don't have to worry about when Paco doesn't want to eat or when Alicia won't go to sleep. I get up with you at five every morning and don't go to bed until you get home, because I worry you won't come home. You may work for fifteen hours at the lab, but you don't spend your nights running around with your kids trying to make them happy." Her voice was quivering and she was officially yelling.

"You don't think I want that! I want to be here all the time, I want to see the kids before they go to bed! I'm afraid they won't remember me some day!"

She rolled her eyes.

I shook my head and whispered, "Maybe we jumped into this whole thing too fast."

Her head snapped back to me and she said between clenched teeth, "What?"

"I mean, maybe we're too young. We're twenty seven, most people our age are just getting married. We have two kids and hectic jobs. Maybe we should've waited a little before we started a family."

She stared me down for a while, "Alex, don't you remember that we didn't exactly plan either of our children. We didn't discuss when we wanted to start a family it just happened! What was I supposed to do, Alex?"

I shook my head, "Never mind. Just forget it."

"If you want out, just say it. If you've had enough of me then say it. I thought you agreed to this crazy life. I thought you were in it for the long haul. I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"I am in it for the long haul, Brit. Why are you twisting everything?" I snapped.

Tears were running down her face now and her hands were shaking, "I'm not twisting everything. You suggested it. You just told me that we made a mistake."

I sighed, finding no use in arguing, and turned back to scrubbing the wall.

After a while of complete silence, besides the sounds of our scrubbing, I sighed, "Brit, I just have to figure everything out at work and then everything will be alright."

She shook her head and put her rag down, "Well you better figure your shit out soon, Alex. I'm pregnant."

My eyes grew wide and her shoulders started to shake as sobs started ripping through her.

"Brit," I whispered, she just rushed passed me.

I knew better than to follow her and when I heard our bedroom door slam I couldn't help but feel like shit. I sank down against the wall and put my head in my hands, trying to grasp what just happened.

Another baby. Another person to worry about, to look after. Another person to love, another person to be loved by. I wanted another baby, I just didn't know it until then. Who cares about how much stress I was under, I was doing it to make my family happy. Little did I know that I wasn't the most unhappy.

I got up and made my way to the bedroom door. I knocked on it lightly, "Brit. I'm sorry, open up."

There was no answer and I knocked louder.

"Papá," a little, drowsy voice said behind me, "What's wrong with Mamá?"

I turned around to find Paco, in her Spiderman pajamas, rubbing his eyes, "Nothing, Pac."

"Does she have a tummy ache?"

I nodded and scooped him up, "Yeah."

"I had a bad dream."

"You wanna tell me about it?" I asked walking him back to his room.

"You never came home."

"What, that's _tonto. _I'm right here _mijo, _I'm not going anywhere," I said, sitting him down on his bed.

"Will you sleep in my bed with me, Papá? I'm scared."

I sighed and threw the covers back and slid him in, "Sure, let me just go get ready for bed."

"Okay," He said, pulling the covers closer to him.

I went to the laundry room and was glad to find a pair of my pajama pants, I took off my work clothes and slipped them off. I peed, brushed my teeth, and quickly checked on Alicia, who was sound asleep, before returning to Paco's room.

Paco was out cold, but I still slid into his bed beside him. He curled up next to me and I focused on his slow breathing. I managed to settle my thoughts by listening to Paco's breath and in a way wished I was sleeping next to Brittany.

"Papá," Paco hissed in my ear, "Wake up. Mamá's sick."

I opened one eye and found Paco's face two inches from mine.

"Did you hear me? Mamá's sick!" He said again.

"Where is she?" I asked sitting up.

"In the bathroom."

I got to my feet, throwing Paco's Batman comforter off me and made my way to the bathroom.

Sure enough, Brit was heaving over the toilet bowl.

I quickly collected her golden hair in one hand and rubbed her back with my other. She didn't object, not even after she was done.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as she leaned back.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shook her head.

I let her hair go, but kept my hand on her back, "You should've told me, _Mamacita_. When did you find out?"

She sighed, "Two weeks ago. I wanted to make it special, but you were never here."

"It didn't have to be special."

"Well it wasn't, was it?"

I sighed and dropped my hand from her back, "How are you feeling about this?"

She shrugged, "We don't really have a choice do we?"

I groaned, "Britt, don't be like this, please."

She shook her head and leaned up against the bathtub.

I leaned against the wall and looked at her, "I'll talk to my boss, I'll ask if he can find somebody else to deal with everything so I can be home with you."

She shook her head and put her face in her hands, "Alex, don't do that. You're so close."

"It's clear that you need me more than the lab does."

Her shoulders started shaking and before I knew it she was sobbing.

"Hey, _chica. _Don't cry. It's gonna be okay," I said, moving over to where she sat and pulling her into my chest.

"I'm a bitch, Alex," She sobbed.

I chuckled, "No, you used to be a bitch. You are nowhere near the person you once were."

She just shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I rested my chin on the top of her head, "It's fine. Everything is fine and everything is going to be fine."

"You think?" She asked.

"I know," I answered.

Then we heard a clatter and a laugh from Paco.

Brittany tensed, but all I could do was laugh.

This was the life we signed up for and we knew it was going to be crazy, but we couldn't do anything about the craziness except embrace it and welcome it with open arms.

And in the years to come we did just that.


	8. Brittany 8

**Um... Hi. **

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in over a month, but you see I had soccer and then exams and I just didn't have time, but it's summer now. I successfully passed sophomore year...somehow, only two more years and then I'm done with high school. So anyways sorry about the wait, but not a lot of reviews came in anyways. So you guys can like review this chapter that would be great. Okay thanks, bye. **

**Brittany**

They say that each pregnancy gets easier. Boy, were they ever wrong. My third pregnancy was the worst by far. I puked every single morning for almost nine months and couldn't stand the smell of most foods.

It didn't help that I had two kids that were constantly running and the fact that my husband was hardly ever home.

Alex was trying his hardest. Money was tight with the baby on the way and his boss promised him a huge raise if he settled the stuff he'd been working on. On the days that I did go into the lab I was surprised to see how close he really was.

I was almost six months pregnant when one night Alex came home with a huge grin on his face.

"I got it," was all he said and I wrapped him into a giant hug.

It was a huge break through for a drug the lab had been working on for years. The kids were in bed and when he leaned in too kiss me, I knew it was going somewhere else.

Later, we were laying in our bed. Alex had his ear against my stomach and he was muttering words to it in Spanish.

"I swear if this one comes out hating me, I will blame it entirely on you," I told him.

"We're already planning on taking over the family."

I laughed, "So that's why this pregnancy has been so rocky."

He chuckled, "Yeah, why is that. I mean, aren't they supposed to be easier. Like your body is supposed to get used to it right?"

"Well would you're body get used to pushing a six pound human out of it."

He made a face and moved so that his head was on the pillow next to mine, "I think you're growing the next Hitler in there."

I laughed, "That would probably be you're doing."

"I always thought Carlos was part devil spawn."

Exactly six weeks before my due date, I was in the grocery store with Alicia, when a sharp pain ripped through me. I gasped and automatically put my hand on my stomach, dropping the jar of pickles in my hand and watched as it shattered on the ground.

"Brittany?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned quickly and to my surprise found Niki's dad, Dr. Cruz, coming towards me.

Dr. Cruz happened to be the doctor that operated on Alex when he got shot on the drug deal that turned out to be a plot to kill him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, staring at the shards of glass and pickles on the floor.

I shook my head, "I think I'm in labor."

"Okay, when are you due?"

"In five weeks."

He nodded, "Okay, let's get you to the hospital."

He scooped up Licia and helped me walk to the parking lot.

"Is it okay, if we take your car? I don't have a car seat."

I nodded and handed over the keys and pointed to where I parked.

He strapped Alicia into her seat and helped me into the passenger seat.

The contractions were really strong now and I feared that something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, panic in my voice.

He shook his head, "We won't know until we get you to the hospital, but it's very common to have an early birth."

"Okay, I have to call Alex."

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alex's number, there wasn't an answer. Panic rose in my veins.

"No answer," I said, tears suddenly coming down my face.

Dr. Cruz nodded, "It's okay. Don't worry about him."

I ignored him and called Alex again, seven more times to be exact. There wasn't an answer any times.

My hands shook as I dialed his mom's number.

"Hi, Brittany," She said on the first ring.

"Is Alex there?" I asked, the worry clear in my voice.

"No. _Mija_, what's wrong?" She asked worry lacing her own voice.

"I think I'm in labor and I can't get a hold of Alex. He should be at work."

"Where are you? Are you at the hospital? I'm on my way to Alejandro's work."

"I'm about three minutes away. Dr. Cruz is driving me."

"Okay. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Five minutes later I was in a wheel chair getting rushed into a delivery room. Even though Doctor Cruz handed me off to another doctor I asked him to come along and hold my hand.

He did just that as the new doctor examined me and hooked me up to the monitors.

The doctors and nurses kept on coming and leaving and saying something about the heart rate dropping. I remember kept on asking Dr. Cruz what that meant and he told me not worry about it.

It was a blur, but I remember being wheeled out of my room. I don't remember hearing why, because I was in too much of a panic.

"Did anybody find Alex yet?" I asked Dr. Cruz.

He shook his head.

I nodded, "Will you stay here please? I can't do this alone."

He nodded his head and I was wheeled into the O.R. and put under.

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry and I could make out a figure by my bed. Then I felt a hand stroking my hair.

"Brit, you awake?" I heard Alex's voice.

I found his eyes and blinked a few times, "Alex, what happened?"

He gave me a quick half smile and answered my question, "The baby's umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. They had to put you under so they could get him out quick."

"Is he okay?" I asked

I felt my eyes fill with tears and Alex's did too.

Alex nodded, "He's tiny, Brit, real tiny. They have hooked up to oxygen right now. They say he's gonna be fine, he may just not go home with us right away."

This made me cry harder, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and put his forehead against mine, "It's not your fault. He just wanted to get out."

"It's a boy?" I asked.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

We named him Cruz Parker Fuentes, after the fact Dr. Cruz helped bring him into the world safely.

Cruz was just a little under four pounds when he was born. He had issues with maintaining a stable body temperature, taking a bottle, and gaining weight. Because of all his problems, he had to stay in the NICU.

Alex and I watched him grow stronger by the day. The little guy was a fighter, that was for sure. Paco and Alicia were intrigued by their little brother and kept asking us when he was coming home.

Finally when Cruz was ten weeks, we were allowed to bring him home. It was a huge milestone for all of us. We'd been ready to bring our little Rocky home since the day he was born.

Alex's Mom took Alicia and Paco so that we could bring him home to a quiet house. It was weird bringing a baby home when I wasn't sore or anything. I still sat next to him and he slept the whole way home. Alex still drove five miles under the speed limit.

We set up Alicia and Paco's old crib in our bedroom for Cruz. We didn't want him and Paco sharing a room when he was so little. Our house was small with three kids in it now and Alex was trying his best to find a new place for a reasonable price.

He'd gotten a huge raise after he managed to find the break through, just as his boss had promised, but he'd taken a lot of time off to be with me and the baby at the hospital. He refused to go back to work full time until everything was all settled and I didn't go back for another couple months.

Alex carefully laid Cruz down in his crib and he opened his eyes.

"No, go back to sleep," Alex whispered to him.

Cruz's eyes lingered on me and then stared at Alex.

"I feel like he's staring into my soul with those eyes," Alex muttered.

Cruz's eyes were the most intense blue I had ever seen. They weren't sky blue, but even brighter if possible. They were a shade lighter than mine and Paco's and about fifty times brighter. I got shivers the first time I saw his eyes.

Then all of a sudden Cruz let out a cry and didn't stop. The peaceful house wasn't very peaceful anymore.

"No, you're not supposed to be doing this," Alex said putting a teddy bear next to him.

Cruz wiggled and kept crying.

Alex sighed and scooped him up, automatically he stopped crying.

Alex looked at me and I shrugged, "Try to put him back down."

So Alex set him back down in the crib and Cruz stared at us for awhile and then let out a ear shattering scream.

This time I picked him up and he stopped crying.

"Our kid's been home for about five minutes and he's already spoiled," Alex said, sitting on the bed.

I sat down next to him and rocked Cruz in my arms. His eyes started to droop.

Alex laid back with a sigh.

"Hey, he is cute," I said.

Alex chuckled, "At least he didn't come out with a Hitler mustache."


End file.
